


Рахат-лукум

by Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [7]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Marriage Contracts, Memories, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Говорят, хорошие сладости могут растопить даже ледяное сердце
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 4





	Рахат-лукум

…Больше всего на свете Риарио хотел сейчас оказаться где-то в другом месте. Хоть в Имоле, хоть во Флоренции или даже самом Риме. Но не здесь, где воздух застыл, пропитанный пряностями и песком, где даже ветер не приносил облегчения, а был скорее похож на дыхание кузнечного горна. Это преддверье ада, где вода стоила как приличное вино, а вина нельзя было купить вовсе, где еда была настолько острой и пряной, что горло горело, а унимать этот вулкан приходилось мерзким горячим варевом, по вкусу более всего напоминающим запаренный веник.

Взгляд то и дело ускользал за окно, где над слепыми, выбеленными солнцем домишками поднималось марево раскалённого воздуха, исчезая где-то у верхушки минарета. Во внутреннем дворе древняя смоковница раскинула ветви, у её корней плескался фонтан — хотелось ступить в него прямо в одежде, подставить лицо тёплым струям и под шум падающей воды забыть обо всем. А в особенности не слышать голоса, льстиво и вкрадчиво обещающего все сокровища мира, если благородный бей-эфенди наконец-то изволит поговорить с его господином, да продлит Аллах его годы… По знаку пятеро чернокожих рабов открыли ларцы, демонстрируя золото и драгоценные камни.

— Все это вам, эфенди! Только за несколько минут беседы с моим господином!

Риарио поморщился. Говорить он ни с кем не хотел. Да и не по чину. Это представление он видел уже не первый раз. Хорошо хоть догадались не вести юных девушек и прелестных мальчиков, как в прошлые разы.

— О, мой господин! Повелитель велит казнить меня! Он привяжет меня к хвостам жеребцов и меня разорвут на части, и кости бедного Мухаммеда разнесутся по пустыне! — начал причитать назойливый посетитель.

Легат дёрнул плечом:

— Синьор, если вы появитесь тут ещё раз, то, пожалуй, я с удовольствием избавлю вашего хозяина от лишних хлопот. Да и лошадей утруждать незачем.

Мухаммед закатил глаза, воздел руки и горестно вскрикнул. Но тут же опять склонился в подобострастном поклоне:

— Ох, бей-эфенди, ваше сердце полно горечи! Позвольте все же преподнести вам небольшой подарок. О, нет-нет, не беспокойтесь! Это всего лишь сладости к вашему столу! Вы человек не местный, а мой господин, да продлит Аллах его годы, знает, где можно достать лучший рахат-лукум во всей Империи!

Джироламо улыбнулся. Не губами, не лицом, а только уголками глаз… Он-то точно знал, у кого лучший рахат-лукум… На мгновение память перенесла его на много лет назад, к смеющимся насурьмлённым глазам, к шёпоту, похожему на шелест песка, к поцелуям, обжигающим не хуже местного ветра, к крепкому утреннему кофе, густому, как смола, и горькому, как жизнь нищего сироты. И рахат-лукум, который она готовила сама специально для него. Ну, Риарио так хотелось думать. Всякий раз, появляясь в этом городе, он находил её в одном из домов за высокой белой стеной, почти ничем не отличимой от других, и заключал му'та. Она появлялась в его жилище в пёстрых одеждах под темным хиджабом, принося с собой только расписанный зелёными узорами поднос, на котором подавала свой непревзойдённый лукум, с которым были сладки и мерзкий чай, и горький кофе.

«Как тебя зовут?» — спросил он в первый раз.

«Рахат-Лукум!» — рассмеялась она.

Бывало, к его приезду она была несвободна. И тогда через несколько дней появлялся мальчишка-разносчик и приносил шёлковый зелёный платок с рахат-лукумом. Это означало, что она ждёт его.

Была ли у неё семья? Были ли у неё дети? Этого граф не знал, да и ни к чему было. Когда приходила пора расставаться, Лукум закутывалась в паранджу и уносила с собой только свой поднос. Все одежды, украшения и прочие женские безделушки она оставляла нетронутыми. Казалось, она просто уходит в гости к родне и вот-вот вернётся. Риарио ничего не трогал до своего отъезда. Он велел упаковывать вещи Рахат-Лукум после того, как уедет сам. И передавать ей вместе с деньгами.

Но однажды Риарио не смог найти свою Рахат-Лукум. Она не появилась сама ни через неделю, ни через две, ни к концу визита графа. Напрасно он стучался в двери её дома — никто не открыл.

Больше они не встречались — легата держали в Италии то дела, то война, а через столько лет искать встречи было глупо.

Поэтому сердце его замерло, когда шестой раб снял зелёный шёлковый платок с расписанного зелёными узорами подноса. Это был тот же самый поднос. Риарио узнал каждую царапину на нем. Против воли он потянулся к рахат-лукуму, дрогнувшими пальцами взял кусочек, вдохнул особенный, ни на что не похожий запах, который, казалось, впитал аромат её кожи. Долго держал сладость на языке, забыв глотнуть, когда до него донёсся голос:

— Говорят, хорошие сладости способны растопить даже ледяное сердце, бей-эфенди. Смягчилось ли ваше? Согласны ли вы встретиться с моим господином?

— Да.


End file.
